bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Amicus Isle
Visit beautiful Amicus Isle, the perfect place for a hard working Bush Whacker like yourself to rest and relax when you're out of energy. There are many exciting things for you to do on the Isle, such as group Fishing, daily quests, unique shops, and water balloon fights! Head to the eastern edge of The Commons to find the Amicus Isle teleporter, and don't forget to check back often for new shops and quests! Please note that Amicus Isle is currently in BETA, and thus there may be occasional glitches or disconnects! Fishing Since you can see all your fellow Bush Whackers on the Isle, fishing is a little more interesting. You'll have to move around a bit more to find available holes, but you can chat with your fellow fishers to pass the time, or move to a different beach if you want to be alone. Everybody fishing on the Isle gets a bonus based on how many other fishers there are, so if you're out of energy it's better to fish here than anywhere else! Oh, also, you'll only ever see your own bobber bob, so click it when it does, even if you and another person are both fishing in the same spot! See Fishing for more. Water Balloon Fight Oh, it's just for fun. Down the path to the east you'll see a big sandy area. If you stand in that area and click on another player who's also in it, you'll throw a water balloon at them, stunning them for a little bit and getting them all wet! It's fun, but you don't really get anything for it. Chat and Emotes You can chat by clicking in the text box or hitting enter, typing in your message, and hitting enter or clicking send. All the players near you in your instance will see your message. You can click the orange arrow to view previous messages you've said or seen. You can also yell across the instance by typing /yell before your message, so players far away will see it, but you shouldn't do that too often -- it's rude! There are also some special hidden slash-commands that make you do silly things, but you'll have to find those on your own or ask your fellow Bush Whackers. Instances The Island isn't very large, so for performance reasons we split everyone into groups of up to 25. If you'd like to change which group you're in, click the orange 'i' button in the chat box and select a new instance. Quests There are three folks just down the path with quests for you. They have a variety of quests for you, with new ones every day. You can get Island Tokens for doing their quests, which you can exchange for energy or rare items at the shops. Some of the quests require you to gather objects that everyone can see, while others have goals that are just for you! Oh, you can only have up to 200 at once, by the way, so be sure to spend them before you hit that limit! 50 10 |name2=Lobster Traps |type2=main |desc2=Recover 20 Lobster Traps from the beaches around Amicus Isle and return them to Luaua Lou. You MUST be connected to the multiplayer server in order to see the Lobster Traps. |task2=Collect 20 Lobster Traps |reward2=50 1 |name3=Treasure Hunt! |type3=main |desc3=Follow the clues to find the treasure of Amicus Isle and return with it to Vacation Val. |task3=Find the Treasure (Solve the 6 clues) |reward3=50 500 1 |name4=Water the Plants |type4=main |desc4=Water the wilted plants in 12 planters around Amicus Isle and then return to Cabana Carl. You MUST be connected to the multiplayer server in order to see the Plants that need water. |task4=Water 12 Wilting Plants |reward4=50 1 |name5=52 Coconut Pickup |type5=main |desc5=Pick up 52 Coconuts from around Amicus Isle and return them to Cabana Carl. You MUST be connected to the multiplayer server in order to see the Coconuts. |task5=Find 52 Coconuts |reward5=50 1 |name6=Sea Shells by the Seashore |type6=main |desc6=Pick up 32 Seashells from around Amicus Isle and return them to Vacation Val. You MUST be connected to the multiplayer server in order to see the Seashells. |task6=Collect 32 Seashells |reward6=50 1 |name7=Fishing Derby! |type7=main |desc7=Fish up 15 South-Sea Stingrays from the fishing holes around Amicus Isle and return them to Luau Lou. |task7=Fish up 15 South-Sea Stingrays |reward7=50 1 |name8=Missing Piggies |type8=main |desc8=Find and capture 5 little piggies on Amicus Isle and lead them back to the questgiver and then return to Luau Lou. |task8=Capture 5 Piggies |reward8=50 1 |name9=Drink Delivery |type9=main |desc9=Deliver the drinks that Cabana Joe was supposed to deliver to the people around Amicus Isle. Return to Cabana Carl after delivering each drink to get another order. |task9=Get a drink order from the dude |reward9=50 1 |name10=Lei Your Friends! |type10=main |desc10=Use Leis on 8 Players or NPCs around Amicus Isle and then return to Vacation Val. |task10=Lei 8 Friends |reward10=50 1 }} Isle Treasure Hunt Spoilers If you are having trouble following the clues or searching the Isle, remember to check your inventory for the clues. If you still need help finding the treasure take a look at the spoilers here: Isle Treasure Hunt. Island Token Rewards Got any Island Tokens? You get them for doing daily quests on the island and you can use them to buy items. (5 per ) |cost1=3 |name2=Medium Island Fruit Basket |desc2=Restores 90 Energy. You can buy this as many times as you'd like. +90 (15 per ) (level 20 required?) |cost2=6 |name3=Large Island Fruit Basket |desc3=Restores 300 Energy. You can buy this as many times as you'd like. +300 (25 per ) (level 40 required) |cost3=12 |name4=Huge Island Fruit Basket |desc4=Restores 735 Energy. You can buy this as many times as you'd like. +735 (35 per ) (level 60 required) |cost4=21 |name5=Massive Island Fruit Basket |desc5=Restores 1485 Energy. You can buy this as many times as you'd like. +1485 (45 per ) (level 80 required) |cost5=33 |name6=Epic Crystal Sword |desc6=This sword can cut even the most dense bush |cost6=100 |name7=Poot |desc7=A fully grown Level 1 Poot. This rare companion can't be hatched from an egg. Max Energy +1 |cost7=100 |name8=Moonstone |desc8=You can trade this for lesser gems at the Gem Trader. One is worth 16,384 |cost8=100 }} Category:Areas Items A plethora of wandering merchants visit our island from time to time. At any point, there will be two unique shops available in the shop area, down the path to the north-east. Look for the white and blue tents and you're there! The merchants sell everything from unique hats and swords to different colored shirts, unique hair colors, and amazing pets! You really don't want to miss out, so check back every day to see what they have! There's also a shop over there where you can spend you Island Tokens on energy or rare items! Cool eh? Trinkets }} Gear Hats |name2 =Samurai Hat |desc2 =Comes with its own code of honor. |cost2 =2 |name3 =Adventure Hat |desc3 =A must for any hero! |cost3 =1 |name4 =Unicorn Hat |desc4 =Rare and made of 100% Rainbows. |cost4 =50 |name5 =Steampunk Hat |desc5 =The clock lets you know that it's steampunk time. |cost5 =50 }} Capes |name2 =Epic Mana Cape |desc2 =Enfuses your clothing with powerful mana. |cost2 =75 |name3 =Epic Ice Cape |desc3 =Show everyone how cool you are. |cost3 =100 |name4 =Epic Fire Cape |desc4 =You're so hot you leave a trail of fire behind you. |cost4 =125 |name5 =Epic Plant Cape |desc5 =Plant beautiful flowers as you walk. |cost5 =125 }} Eyewear |name2 =Sci-fi Visor |desc2 =Beep beep! |cost2 =20 |name3 =Eye Patch |desc3 =Yarrrrrrr! |cost3 = }} Swords |name2 =Nature Sword |desc2 =This sword is literally dripping with naturey goodness! |cost2 =75 |name3 =Chainsaw |desc3 =Cuts down bushes like they were trees. |cost3 =75 |name4 =Fire Sword |desc4 =A flaming sword. Careful not to burn your fingers! |cost4 =100 |name5 =Love Sword |desc5 =You love the bushes you whack so much... |cost5 =100 }} Gaunlets Decoration Items |name2 =Display Stand |desc2 =A display stand for your ranch. For displaying small items. |cost2 =5,000 |name3 =Trampoline |desc3 =For your ranch. Weee!! |cost3 = 7,500 |name4=Sprinkler |desc4=When placed on your ranch, the sprinkler can be clicked to automatically unwither all your withered crops. |cost4 = 150 |name5=Mad Hatter Hat Rack |desc5=A hat rack for your ranch. |cost5=2,500 |name6=Dog House |desc6=Dog not included (see Misty about that) |cost6= 25 |name7=Pet Pen |desc7=Your pets won't be able to escape this ingenious desing! |cost7=1 |name8=Food Bowl |desc8=Keep your pet happy with some chow ™. |cost8=3,500 |name9=Scratching Post |desc9=Your kitty (or raptor) can scratch this instead of you! |cost9=5,000 |name10=Small Bush |desc10=A small, tan bush. For decoration not whacking! |cost10= |name11=Small Flowering Bush |desc11=A small, flowered bush. For decoration not whacking! |cost11= |name12=Large Bush |desc12=A larger green bush. For decoration not whacking! |cost12= |name13=Brambles |desc13=A small cluster of decorative brambles. |cost13= |name14=Tree Stump |desc14=A decorative tree stump. |cost14= }} Holiday Enthusiast To reduce the clutter on this page, we will simple state that for 25 each, you can purchase the Gnomes from all of the previous Events if you failed to complete the event or missed out on the Gnome. See each individual event for the Gnomes. Customize Appearance Eyes |name2 =Beady Eyes |desc2 =Unlocks Beady Eyes - Once unlocked, you can swap to/from these at any time using the character customization screen. |cost2 =4 , 1 |name3 =Angry Eyes |desc3 =Unlocks Angry Eyes - Once unlocked, you can swap to/from these at any time using the character customization screen. |cost3 = 20 |name4=Gleeful Eyes |desc4=Unlocks Gleeful Eyes - Once unlocked, you can swap to/from these at any time using the character customization screen. |cost4 = 20 |name5=Red Eyes |desc5=Unlocks Red Eyes - Once unlocked, you can swap to/from these at any time using the character customization screen. |cost5 = 25 |name6=Purple Eyes |desc6=Unlocks Purple Eyes - Once unlocked, you can swap to/from these at any time using the character customization screen. |cost6 = 25 }} Eye Brows |name2=Vulcan Eyebrows |desc2=Unlocks Vulcan Eyebrows - Once unlocked, you can swap to/from these at any time using the character customization screen. |cost2 =4 , 1 |name3=Cocked Eyebrows |desc3=Unlocks Cocked Eyebrows - Once unlocked, you can swap to/from these at any time using the character customization screen. |cost3 = 20 }} Hair Style |name2=Mop |desc2=Unlocks the Mop hair style - Once unlocked, you can change your hair style at any time using the character customization screen. Note: Most hats replace your chosen hairstyle. |cost2=4 , 4 |name3=Fauxhawk |desc3=Unlocks the Fauxhawk hair style - Once unlocked, you can change your hair style at any time using the character customization screen. Note: Most hats replace your chosen hairstyle. |cost3=1 |name4=Afro |desc4=Unlocks the Afro hair style - Once unlocked, you can change your hair style at any time using the character customization screen. Note: Most hats replace your chosen hairstyle. |cost4=20 |name5=The Cyclone |desc5=Unlocks the Cyclone hair style - Once unlocked, you can change your hair style at any time using the character customization screen. Note: Most hats replace your chosen hairstyle. |cost5=40 }} Hair Colour Skin Shirts |name2 =Blue Shirt |desc2 =Unlocks a Blue Shirt - Once unlocked, you can change your shirt at any time using the character customization screen. |cost2 =50,000 |name3 =Red Shirt |desc3 =Unlocks a Red Shirt - Once unlocked, you can change your shirt at any time using the character customization screen. |cost3 =50,000 |name4 =Purple Shirt |desc4 =Unlocks a Purple Shirt - Once unlocked, you can change your shirt at any time using the character customization screen. |cost4 =50,000 |name5 =Pink Shirt |desc5 =Unlocks a Pink Shirt - Once unlocked, you can change your shirt at any time using the character customization screen. |cost5 =100,000 |name6 =Yellow Shirt |desc6 =Unlocks a Yellow Shirt - Once unlocked, you can change your shirt at any time using the character customization screen. |cost6 =100,000 |name7 =Black Shirt |desc7 =Unlocks a Black Shirt - Once unlocked, you can change your shirt at any time using the character customization screen. |cost7 =4 |name8 =Chainmail |desc8 =Unlocks a Chainmail Shirt - Once unlocked, you can change your shirt at any time using the character customization screen. |cost8 =50 |name9 =Leather Shirt |desc9 =Unlocks a Leather Shirt - Once unlocked, you can change your shirt at any time using the character customization screen. |cost9 =50 }} Companions Name Description Cost }} }} }} }} }} }} Achievements Category:Areas